


CITY OF FATE

by hyxngie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), ENHYPEN (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin plus jinsoul as a trio, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jake is a good boy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Plot Twists, Year 2038, kind of boring in the first few chapters but then it builds up, oh yeah i forgot about this next tag, or not really happy but anyways, shy sunoo type, some ships will sail if you squint, sunwoo is different from sunoo and vice versa, sunwoo is smart here, yeojin is very young but not that young yeah, yeorry if you squint harder, yes momseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxngie/pseuds/hyxngie
Summary: Every year, the world make its own advances towards the future. Every day, humans would be able to invent something that would help the future of the world. Until 2038 came, the year of advancement and the path to the future. But conflicts between humans and what they had created have been written in history, and that something they created are androids.... ones who only want peace and harmony.Inspired from Detroit: Become Human
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	CITY OF FATE

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I published this on my Wattpad account and I forgot to publish it here, anyways I'm working on BBU's chapter 6 and this fic's chapter 2, so with a little patient you guys would be able to obtain it. Thank you so much, you can interact with my twitter @loonismx and ask me a question if you like.
> 
> (For those The B's who are wondering where Hwall/Hyunjun is, I didn't include him in this fanfic but I would in my future The Boyz fanfics, I hope you understand!)

[November 5, 2038 | 8:12 PM]

For the past few decades, advancements in technology have occured. Humans are being able to create something that will help in their economy.

Androids used to be what they call a "friend" or for someone who might call it like that. They were meant to help humans, to help in the society and make an advance to the future.

Although others were against the favor of letting androids help more than humans do, many people lost their job and the government becomes corrupt.

There was also a major problems that occur in these androids that humans had created. They will look at others with envy, thinking about things that make them into.....

Deviants.

Everyday, the number of deviant androids are multiplying. Cyberlife is mainly responsible for repairing and resetting its memories.

Not only does Cyberlife make androids that has a purpose to help humanity, but they also have ones who are incorporated to solving crimes or catching deviants.

One of them goes by the name Younghoon, a YK300 model. In which Chanhee would always spot it sitting at the bench inside the building's garden at all times. But he's one of those few people who despise a machine like what Younghoon is.

"Hey." He coldly said as he threw a coin at Younghoon to get its attention. It stared blankly at him, as usual.

"The captain needs you at the ninth floor." Chanhee stated as he left the android with a snort.

Younghoon stood up and did what he said. Its software could still recall the time it registered its name. A human that it treated as a friend gave the name Younghoon to it.

Not long ago, 2 years as it can remember, was the day he left it. The only person who treated Younghoon as a friend and not just an object died in action. That person is none other than Chanhee's father, and since then, he was left behind with Younghoon who had no choice but to fulfill his father's duties and work beside Younghoon.

It stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to go down on the ground floor. Once the elevator opened, it was greeted by the boy inside who was holding his cheese sandwich.

"Good morning." The boy took a bite of his sandwich, "Ninth floor?" The android nodded, in which the boy pressed the button.

Younghoon read his i.d. that says:

Park Jongseong

Younghoon averted its eyes when the boy suddenly spoke, "Androids like you are cool though, I wonder why others hate you guys so much." It was rare... rare to find a human who doesn't despise their kind.

This Jongseong guy, which Younghoon assumes as a new employee, would probably one of the few people it'll acknowledge.

Once it opened, both of them stepped out of the elevator as Jongseong bid his goodbye to the android, going the opposite direction.

Younghoon proceeded to the captain's office and walked to his table, only to find the seat empty. It looked around the office but saw no one, until Younghoon heard the door close.

"Good morning, sir. My name is-"

"Yes, yes. I know who you are." The captain scratched his nape as he walked towards his desk, "Move."

Younghoon did as it was told to, stepping aside to give way.

"Fucking android." He mumbled and took out his phone, u"Look, do you know this model?" The captain questioned as the android analyzed the photo from his phone.

"That's a KR900, sir." Younghoon answered.

He nodded, putting his phone back on his pocket as he walk pass Younghoon once again.

"In 30 minutes I'll be needing you in the deviant's location," He said as he carelessly threw the paper at Younghoon, "And if they won't send you, we'll have bigger problems."

The captain stepped outside the office and slammed the door shut. Younghoon went out right after only to see the same blonde boy standing opposite the large door of the office.

"Has my father been harsh to you?" He asked.

"You're Captain Sungho's son?" The android questioned, receiving a nod from the blonde.

"Indeed I am, I am just hiding my identity." That would put a bug question mark to anyone who will know. The thought of hiding an identity would look suspicious.

Jongseong gestured at the elevator, "Go and do your mission now. You don't want to get in trouble, won't you?"

With that being said, Younghoon proceeded to the elevator, fixing its tie before entering, leaving Jay, or in this case, Jongseong alone in the hallway.

It's always been Younghoon's duty to help in capturing deviants. It's been 3 years since it started to help.

And it will always be.

∘₊✧ ────── ✧₊∘

[November 5, 2038 | 4:30 PM]

Everyone has their own role in this cruel world that they've been thrown to. Not everyone understands that manner.

Yes, androids are consideres machines. An "it" because humans wouldn't consider them to be a part of the society. 

It'll be rare to find a human to befriend a machine with no feelings whatsoever.

And there would be cases where the family they would be thrown into might be problematic.

As the android walked peacefully, going back home after being ordered to buy groceries. Many criticization would happen around it.

It almost felt like there was no air or light as a sign for then to be finally free. Everyday, androids would have to suffer under the hands of the kind who wouldn't accept them.

This is why there was this certain person in the family it's working for that it would totally fond with the most.

Ever since their father died and the girl's mother passed away, they were left alone with the android that was working for them for 6 months. Not long ago, the boy's mother moved to another country, completely disappearing and no one knows if she was still alive.

It looked like the android had to take care of the two, even if they were separated by different worlds. It would do its best to protect them.

The android slowly opened the door, making a creaking noise that wouldn't go unnoticed by the older sibling. It slowly entered the house and proceeded to the living room where the boy was.

"YEOOOOJIN, THE FUCKING MAACHINEE IS HEREEE!" It was clear that he was drunk as it spotted a few packs of drugs settled on the coffee table.

Soon, footsteps can be heard from upstairs as the girl made her way fast downstairs to help in android in carrying and organizing the groceries.

"Xiaojun, you're using drugs again." The android said.

"WHY DO YOU CAAARE? YOU'RE JUST A STUPID MACHINE! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WAANT!" Xiaojun shouted, completely going insane as he broke the beer bottle that he was holding.

"Stop that, Jun!" Yeojin said from the kitchen as she helped in placing some of the groceries inside the refrigerator, in which she earned a quick reply from him.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH, IM YEOJIN. DON'T YOU FUCKING INTERFERE WITH THIS!" Yeojin sighed, closing the refrigerator shut.

Yeojin and Xiaojun are half-siblings, which would make since their nationalities are different. They used to be good siblings, not until Xiaojun was blinded by his freedom. He became abusive and would never treat Yeojin as his half-sister anymore.

"You didn't have to do that, Yeojin."

Yeojin shook her head, "No, you've always been there for us, and besides You're my friend, Vivi."

It remained silent as it took a glance at Xiaojun who was watching tv in the living room, and later on averted its head to Yeojin who was standing on a stool while putting the canned goods on the upper cabinets.

Yeojin slowly stepped down, being accompanied by Vivi and placed the stool aside.

"Let's go upstairs, Jun might go all insane again." The girl grabbed Vivi's hand as she led it slowly upstairs, making sure that her brother wouldn't hear.

Ever since Xiaojun had changed, Yeojin would always be uncomfortable when he's around. Their sibling relationship was something special, they would often tease and protect each other. There was no doubt that they were inseparable.

Now that he had changed, he would often try to hurt Yeojin, in which Vivi was always there to protect her, even if it means that it will be the one who will get damaged. It happened many times, Vivi would get the memories in its software deleted and would start all over again, but no matter what they do, it would always remember its duty to fix everything.

Vivi has always been a friend and parent of the two. Even if their world was separated and even if their kind wouldn't accept who they are, it would always do its best to pull the two into a brighter future. 

When Vivi first met Yeojin, she was shy and wouldn't want to talk, while Xiaojun was the complete opposite when it first met him.

Xiaojun would always talk about something to Yeojin and Vivi that would often turn philosophical, making Yeojin bored at the topic.

Yeojin closed the door and locked the room, just in case Xiaojun would think of barging in and possibly get tempted to hurt Yeojin again. She knows him, his mindset would change from time to time.

"I'm sorry about Xiaojun, you may or many not remember where he started but he was a good person."

Wrong.

Vivi remembers everything even if it was just a small detail about the two. It would never forget.

"Never try to protect me everytime, I don't want to you to get damaged again."

But how?

Vivi always swore to itself that it would do its best to protect Yeojin and to hopefully make a change with Xiaojun, even if it's an android.

It was special, Vivi's different from any other android, ever since it was exposed to this cruel world and perhaps it's because of the damages it had in the past few months, it had a different mindset about both sides.

No matter what happens....

It'll fulfill its duty.

∘₊✧ ────── ✧₊∘

[November 5, 2038 | 7:21 PM]

"Good evening, Young Master. You took a while outside." The android greeted as it took the boy's jacket and proceeded to hang it in the coat rack.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

The android quickly answered as it usually does, "He's upstairs, waiting for you."

"Thank you, Sunghoon!" He puts a smile on his face before proceeding upstairs to go to the said room.

Sunghoon has been loyal to the Sim family. For all of the years it's been serving them, it has shown no signs of disobeying, or worst, becoming a deviant.

It's always been like a friend to Jake. It was hard for the boy to make friends and would often become a loner in school. But Sunghoon was there, it was there to befriend him.

They would always play chess every night, even if he would always lose, he had no doubts that he wanted to continue playing with him.

Sunghoon went off to wash the dishes, feeling relaxed to do its work. As soon as it finished, it head upstairs to set up the chess table, hopefully it'll be able to play with Jake again.

It sat down on the chair as it glanced at the wall clock, it was taking the boy a while to talk to his father. Jake would usually take atleast five minutes and will eventually go out of the room to meet the quiet hallway.

It didn't bother Sunghoon, not at all. Then, it was followed by a few more minutes of total silence, making the android stand up to check what happened when the door opened, revealing Jake behind.

He giggled, "You really set up the chess table, huh?" Jake happily skipped to where the android was and sat across it.

Later on, they started the game as both of them focused on the chessboard in front of them.

As expected, Sunghoon was good. The way it moves the pieces would always make the boy think twice about his decisions.

The game went on, until Jake called for Sunghoon's name, ready to tell it the thought that was bothering him.

"Look, Sunghoon..." The android averted his head up, looking at Jake skeptically.

"I know one day you androids will finally commit your freedom. Try to surround yourself with androids like you whom you will trust the most. Each day you will learn about them, and slowly you will end up losing them. But as you go on, never forget to learn about yourself."

Jake moves the last piece, finally winning a game against Sunghoon, "Checkmate."

The thing was, Sunghoon didn't know how to react to the boy's words. It's a common issue for the androids wanting to escape this cruel reality of theirs, but it seemed like they were waiting for something, or someone to come and save them.

Sunghoon would always hear these conversations between Jake and his father. Even sometimes arguing, whether or not they should change Sunghoon for another android. But Jake didn't want to, even if there were too many times that Sunghoon would act like a deviant.

He trusts Sunghoon, it wouldn't do anything bizarre that would ruin its relationship with their family.

Jake stood up as he finished cleaning the chess table, "Your freedom is coming, I know that. Goodnight, brother!"

The boy left the android all puzzled who was still sitting in the chess table, the words Jake left out was not his thing. He doesn't like talking about it and would always treat Sunghoon as one of their kind.

But no one knows what their future holds.

They have to find each other.

And together they will bring peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fic like this, let me know if you like it or not. Thank you! ^=^


End file.
